Happy Halloween My Dear Lady
by Andromeda.Uchiha.11
Summary: Un disfraz equivocado y una pareja de baile inesperada. ¿Coincidencia?


¡Están locos si piensan que me pondré eso!

Pero Sasuke…

¡Pero nada! ¿En qué rayos estaban pensando?

Vamos otouto, no están malo.

Cállate. Sai – Habló lo más calmado posible el menor. - ¿Por qué demonios trajiste "esa" ropa? La que yo te pedí es otra.

Mira, cuando fui a la tienda a recoger los disfraces una muchacha chocó conmigo y tiré las bolsas, ella se levantó y tomó una de ellas antes de salir corriendo. No le di mucha importancia y regresé a casa, ya hasta que estaba buscando el mío me di cuenta del cambio. No lo hice a propósito. – Explicó su primo sin quitar su típica sonrisa.

Humph, aun así. – Respondió cerrando los ojos. Se levantó de la cama donde se encontraba sentado y miró el disfraz sobre esta. – Ya lo decidí, no iré.

Ah no otouto, tienes que ir, es tu último Halloween de preparatoria, las fiestas de universidad ya no son tan divertidas. – Comentó su hermano mayor mientras le impedía salir de la habitación.

Lo dices porque sabes que sí me quedo nuestros padres te obligaran a acompañarme y no quieres perderte tu "linda" cita con tu novio.

Ey, ey. A Deidara no lo metas, y si, lo hago por eso pero también porque no quiero que te quedes como un aguafiestas encerrado en casa viendo películas de terror.

Más de una hora se la pasaron los tres pelinegros discutiendo sobre la dichosa fiesta. Era el último año de preparatoria de los dos menores, y como tal, sería la última en la que podrían divertirse como los adolescentes que eran ya que, como les había dicho Itachi, los festejos de universidad no eran tan buenos, sólo embriagarse hasta el amanecer.

Después de unas cuantas peticiones más, maldiciones por parte del menor y uno que otro chantaje dado por Itachi, lograron convencerlo.

¡Está bien! Me pondré ese estúpido disfraz, ¿contentos? – Preguntó mirando las sonrisas de victoria de las dos personas frente a él.

Como no tienes idea baka otouto.

Y para que veas que soy un gran primo, no le diré a los demás quien eres.

¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Sai?

Sencillo, es la _"Mask´s Night"_ de la escuela, pero eso no significa que todos los alumnos vayan a asistir.

Ni que todos los que asistan sean alumnos. – Agregó el pelilargo.

Eso ya lo sé, ¿a qué quieren llegar?

Piensa, todos llevarán antifaces o máscaras, será prácticamente imposible reconocerlos.

Si preguntan por ti, Sai dirá que no quisiste ir y ya. Así podrás disfrutar del baile sin que alguien sepa quién eres. – Concluyó el mayor feliz por el plan que acaban de armar.

Sólo hay un problema genios, se necesita boleto para entrar y el mío ya tiene escrito mi nombre. ¿No sería sospechoso que alguien extraño llegará con ustedes y entregara mi boleto?

Te gusta todo de la manera difícil ¿verdad? Es fácil, decimos que como "Sasuke" no quiso ir, trajimos a mi linda, tierna y adorable hermana "Mikoto".

Ese es el nombre de mi mamá, idiota. – Comentó con una pequeña vena resaltando en su frente.

Ya está decidido. Sasuke, esta noche serás conocido como Mikoto. – Itachi tomó del brazo a su primo y lo jaló hacia la puerta. – Vamos Sai, hay que dejar que nuestra _"Dear Lady"_ se arregle. – Ambos morenos salieron riendo dejando al más joven con un gran sonrojo.

Un par de horas después se encontraban casi todos en la sala listos para irse. Itachi lucía unos pantalones y chaqueta blancos con camisa negra y corbata color vino a juego; Sai en cambio, vestía un traje negro con camisa y guantes blancos, sin olvidar la corbata negra. Ambos con sus antifaces blanco y negro a juego esperaban a que Sasuke bajara, empezaban a desesperarse cuando el chico por fin apareció frente a ellos.

¿Co-cómo luzco? – Preguntó con un sonrojo que hizo casi babear a sus compañeros por lo lindo que se veía.

Sasuke portaba un bello vestido negro abultado con mangas largas, una fina tela blanca decoraba los bordes de estas y la falda, pequeños moños blancos situados la parte superior de las mangas le daban un aspecto más adorable, y una rosa colgada en su pecho acompañada de un collar igual remataban el vestuario.

Sasuke… Te vez hermoso. – Respondió su hermano mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Si no fuera porque eres mi primo, saldría contigo.

Ya vámonos. – Dijo molesto mientras se volteaba para esconder su ahora cara totalmente roja.

Espera Sasuke. – Lo detuvo Itachi. – Te falta esto. – Le coloca una diadema negra con una enorme flor blanca y listones. – ¡Listo! Ahora si estás perfecto. – Se coloran bien las máscaras y se fueron.

El trayecto a la escuela no fue muy distinto a otros días, con excepción a que esta vez Sai e Itachi pensaban en diferentes formas de cuidar a Sasuke sin que este se diera cuenta, ya que con el disfraz que traía puesto era obvio que más de uno se querría aprovechar creyendo que era una chica. Al llegar los tres fueron juntos hacia la entrada, para su suerte no había nadie afuera, así que entraron sin contratiempos.

El gimnasio, lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile, lucía estupendamente terrorífico. Luces de neón alumbraban en el techo, telarañas y tumbas por las esquinas, y uno que otro cadáver colgando en las paredes; todo perfectamente decorado con un par de ataúdes sobre el escenario.

Se podía ver una gran variedad de disfraces, desde cosplays de animes famosas hasta los clásicos como muertos, hadas, monstruos entre otros. Tan pronto vieron a sus amigos Shikamaru, Neji y Gaara; Itachi y Sai fueron con ellos dejando solo a Sasuke en la entrada.

Malditos. – Renegó el azabache. – Se supone que me acompañarían toda la noche y a la primera oportunidad salen huyendo.

Si quieres yo te puedo hacer compañía preciosa. – Susurro una momia en su oído al momento que pasaba una mano por su cintura.

¡Aléjate! – Gritó encarándolo.

Oye, tranquila guapa. Yo sólo te ofrecía mi muy humilde compañía. Soy Naruto. – Toma la mano derecha del contrario y la besa delicadamente. - ¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar esta noche?

Sasuke se sonrojo a más no poder. Normalmente Naruto y él se la pasaban peleando y compitiendo entre ellos cada que podían, a penas y cruzaban palabras diferentes a insultos. Era muy extraño verlo de repente tan tranquilo y amable, pero claro, estaba disfrazado, por eso no sabía quién era.

Me llamó Mikoto. – Dijo lo más calmado posible apartando la mano. – Soy la hermana menor de Sai.

Aahhh… Así que también eres pariente de Sasuke, no sabía que el teme ese tuviera primas, y muchos menos una tan hermosa como tú. – Sonrío coquetamente. – Dime Mikoto, ¿no te apetece bailar conmigo toda la noche?

Yo…

¡Auuu! Miren el tesoro que me vine a encontrar. – Interrumpió un hombre lobo. – Con que tú eres la famosa hermana de Sai ¿Mikoto cierto? ¿No quisieras ir a bailar?

Largo de aquí Kiba. Yo la invité primero. – La jala del brazo derecho.

Un hermoso ángel como ella no puede estar con alguien tan idiota como tú. – La acerca por el brazo izquierdo.

Perro sarnoso.

Zorro embustero.

¿Me permite esta pieza mi _lady_? – Pregunta un _host_.

Con mucho gusto. – Corresponde rápidamente huyendo de esos dos chicos que amenazaban con partirlo a la mitad.

La pareja se fue casi al centro de la pista mientras sonaban las primeras notas de la canción.

_**Estar contigo es como tocar el cielo con las manos con el sol de un primer día en verano, como en un cuento, estar contigo.**_

Gracias por sacarme de ahí. – Ambos comenzaron a bailar juntos lentamente.

No hay de que, ¿te lastimaron?

En absoluto.

Me alegra… Sasuke.- El moreno se paralizó momentáneamente, cosa que su acompañante notó.

¿Disculpa? Mi nombre es…

Sasuke, se que eres tú, pude reconocerte… Además de que Sai e Itachi nos lo dijeron.

_**Estar contigo, desvelando uno por uno tus secretos, descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro, lo dejo todo por un momento de estar contigo.**_

¿"Nos"? ¿A quién más le dijeron? – Interrogó con algo de temor por saber la respuesta.

Tranquilo, sólo Neji, Shikamaru y yo lo sabemos. – Bailaban quedamente dando pequeños y cortos giros, aproximándose de esa manera hacia una de las esquinas más apartadas de la pista.

¿Por qué lo hicieron? Prometieron guardar el secreto.

Para evitar lo de hace rato. Mientras más fuéramos los que te vigiláramos, mejor. Además de que me harían un gran favor… - Se acercó a su oído y susurro. - … Ayudarme a estar contigo…

_**Yo siento que tu compañía es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida, la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante, de todo lo que tengo es lo más importante.**_

Gaara… - Lo mira a los ojos sonrojado.

Shhh… Sólo escucha… Me costó mucho convencer a Neji para que me dejara poner esta canción…

_**Estar contigo es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar si abro los ojos y no estás. Vivir contigo es mi deseo, es todo lo que quiero hacer, porque a tu lado puedo ser sólo yo mismo, tan sólo yo mismo.**_

Gaara se acerca más a Sasuke, las luces se van apagan creando un ambiente perfecto para la pareja. El pelirrojo acaricia suavemente el rostro frente a él antes de susurrarle calladamente _"Te amo"_, y lo besa, siendo correspondido casi al instante.

_**Estar contigo es que cada día sea diferente, siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme. Es como un juego que me divierte, estar contigo.**_

Ya era hora. – Decía un muchacho disfrazado de un exorcista espadachín. – Hubiera sido el colmo que todo lo que hicimos fuera en vano.

¿Todo lo que hicimos? ¡Si tú sólo pusiste la música! – Se quejaba un general alquimista. – Deidara y yo fuimos los que mantuvimos ocupados a Kiba y a Naruto.

Sin olvidar que Itachi y yo los ayudamos a alejarse de los demás. – Concluyó el mayordomo.

Todo sea por el bien de ese par. – Aclaró el vampiro. – Gaara desde hace mucho que lo ama, pero mi baka otouto no quería aceptar sus sentimientos.

Dejaron de charlar para ver felices a la recién pareja. Valió la pena todos los problemas por los que tuvieron que pasar; el cambiar el disfraz de Sasuke, el cambio de música, de iluminación, el lograr apartarlos lo suficiente de los demás; un plan muy elaborado pero con excelentes resultados.

_**Yo siento que tu compañía es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida, la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante, de todo lo que tengo es lo más importante.**_

Yo también te amo, Gaara.

_** Estar contigo es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar si abro los ojos y no estás. Vivir contigo es mi deseo, es todo lo que quiero hacer, porque a tu lado puedo ser sólo yo mismo, tan sólo yo mismo.**_

_Happy Halloween, My Dear Lady._

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

- La canción del final es "Estar Contigo" de Alex, Jorge y Lena.

- Los disfraces (por si no entendieron) son:

Sasuke - Vestido de Princess Princess  
Sai - Sebastian (Kuroshitsuji)  
Itachi - Kaname (Vampire Knight)  
Gaara - Host (Ouran Host Club)  
Neji - Kanda (-Man)  
Shikamaru - Mustang (FullMetal Alchemist)

(Vestido de Princess Princess)  
./_


End file.
